


Trying On the Rules For Size

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of what occurs right after Brian and Justin agree to live together while they both abide by a set of rules in Season 2, Episode 6 .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying On the Rules For Size

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Brian's POV:

The moment that I see him dancing and kissing on some anonymous twink, I know I have to go through with my plan. I honestly don't know how I got to this point. I worked hard on keeping myself free of all encumbrances, and it hadn't always been as easy as my so-called friends thought it was. There were nights when I'm not sure I would have made it through without plenty of high quality stash and a good bottle of JB, even before that blue eyed blond beauty entered the picture. But now, for some stupid reason, I can't picture going through the night without that kid next to me when I wake in the morning. I'm beginning to suspect he's worse than any of my other addictions....but then again, he's an addiction that has some wonderful fringe benefits.

Anyway, it doesn't matter how I got here, the point is that Debbie was right, though I'd rather eat pussy than admit it to her face. Hell, I didn't need to anyway. That woman has an uncanny way of reading my mind... well most of the time anyway. She was right about Justin. The minute I saw that beautiful face shining under the street lamp, I think I knew that here was a virgin... untouched by life and disappointments. All I wanted was something fresh, unspoiled. I couldn't remember the last time I had anything like that in my life... more than a decade, that's for sure.

I never planned on seeing the kid ever again, unless in passing. Instead, I wake up the next morning with a hangover, a kid in my bed, and a kid in a nursery. Nothing has been the same since. The worse day of my life happened thanks to that blond, too. I don't care what Justin says, it's my fault he got bashed. If I hadn't gone to that stupid dance, he would never have that pain to relive over and over again. He still gets headaches sometimes and the occasional nightmare. I want to be there for him when that happens... make it better. I owe him that.

Oh shit, Brian! Stop lying to yourself, you asshole. That's what Justin thinks... that the only reason you took him in was out of guilt. That is a part of it, yes, but not the whole story. I don't know about the love stuff that Debbie spouts. I don't think I have it in me to love. But there is something there. Hell, I don't have to give it a name. I care about him. That's good enough. And he needs me right now... and yes, I need him. He makes me feel better about things. And why the fuck shouldn't I have someone like that in my life. It doesn't have to be forever. He's a kid. Just beginning to taste life. He'll get tired of me sooner or later, but why shouldn't I enjoy him while I can. Besides, I have a lot to teach him too, and I'm one fucking good teacher. Now all I have to do is convince him of my sincerity. Let him know that I'm not just messing with him. Well, here goes.

**************************************

Justin's POV:

Well, that was certainly a surprise. Here I am at Babylon, trying to put into practice one of Brian's favorite means of forgetting the pain and having a perfectly enjoyable dance with an anonymous pickup when HE steps between us. The stranger wasn't a half bad kisser either... no Brian Kinney, but then who is. Then he scares the poor guy off. I asked him what he wanted and he shocks the hell out of me. He actually admits that I was right... that I read the reason for his letting me move in correctly. He felt guilty. But then he goes on to say what I've longed for all along. That he wants me to stay because he wants me... period. Oh not in those exact words, of course. He hasn't the balls for that.... yet! But he wants me for me. That much is clear. Oh Damn! I wanted to hear that so bad. It's like I'm dreaming.

Of course, he then goes on to give me his special speech on how we are not actually a loving couple. We're queers, as he loves to point out, and queers don't do loving couple-hood. We can be together, but there are rules that we have to live by to do it. Okay, motherfucker, I can go along with that since you were smart enough to make it clear that you always wanted to come home to me at the end of the day, but then I made sure to set up a few rules too. I guess the truth is that I needed to test him too. See if he wanted me as bad as he claimed he did.

I made it clear that there would be no repeat fucks with his tricks. Hell, that was an easy one. Until me there never had been any repeats anyway, if what all the others have said is true. I made it easy on him with the no names or numbers exchanged bit too. Hell, I don't think he can give a name to hardly a single fuck up till me anyway, and I've watched him toss in the trash every number he's ever been handed since the day I met him. The hard part was getting him to agree to a time limit. That cinched it. Now I know he's serious about me. The man doesn't like limitations on his time and he agreed to it, and with very little negotiations too. Yep, he's mine now. I believe him. At the last minute I threw in the kiss restriction just to get a reaction, because that man does love deep soulful penetrating kisses. Oh man, did he agree to that one in a way that curled my toes. I can still feel his lips fused to mine.

****************************************

Brain's POV:

Finally! It's settled. That young man is a born negotiator. But the deal is done. I have to live by some rules and so does Justin. I can handle that. After all, I get to taste this young man for the foreseeable future. Not a bad exchange. But now it's time to test out our ability to live with the rules. I've got to keep the kid honest. I need to know if he really understands that we are not some hetero couple who are only faithful to each other to the exclusion of all others. If he is willing to do a foursome with me right now, this thing between us stands a fighting chance.

I lay a kiss on my blue eyed boy that will raise his temperature a couple of degrees instantaneously and then whisper in his ear. He pulls back and looks me straight in the face without flinching. He nods his head and starts surveying the room. A minute later he points to the guy that I had just dismissed. 'Good choice', I tell him. Now it's my turn. Ah, there's a likely candidate... tall, like I like them (Justin's one of the few short guys I've ever gone for). I point him out to my blond beauty and he nods his agreement. I head for my man and he heads for his. Ten minutes later we're in my Jeep and on the way to the loft.

******************************************

Justin's POV:

Well, if Brian thinks I don't know what he is up to he is sadly mistaken. The poor guy can't help himself. He just has to test me... make sure I really am okay with what he expects from our relationship. He's going to push me to see if I'll break. No way, Mr. Kinney. Bring it on! If you want multiple fucks to prove you are still free to be who you've decided in your own head that you are, then multiple fucks it is. What the hell! The trick I was dancing with ain't half bad, nor is the one he's chosen. This could be fun... just as long as they go home and it's just the two of us in the morning. Wonder what Brian has in mind for the four of us when we get to the loft. I'd better be prepared for anything.

*********************************************

Brian's POV:

Okay, my trick looks pretty good without the gold lame shirt and tight jeans on. I chose fairly well. He doesn't have the smooth blemish-free skin of Sunshine, but then who does? Wish he wouldn't grin so much. I've seen better teeth. Kind of glad I don't have to kiss that mouth. I'll take Justin's mouth over 'what's his name's' any day. He'd better give my boy one hell of a good blow job while I'm busy giving Justin the fucking of his life or he'll be out the door before he can tuck that pitiful matchstick he's boasting about back in his pants.

Oh my God, Justin looks so good stretched out on the bed. I swear, that boys skin glows in the light from above the bed. I can see that 'what's his name' approves of Justin too. He has no problem getting on his knees next to my boy and grabbing that beautiful full cock like I told him to just as I'm prepping Justin for my invasion of his perfect tight little ass. And now Justin's trick is doing a good job of fucking Justin's mouth. Fuck! I wish I could be sliding in and out of his ass and mouth at the same time. I envy this guy. I know how warm and inviting Justin's throat is. Nobody has ever blown me with the inherent talent Sunshine has.

Oh man! Justin is impaling himself harder and harder on my dick. How does he do it... concentrate on blowing his trick, getting blown by mine, and driving himself onto me... matching my downward moves with his upward ones, stroke for stroke? I wish the guy would hurry up and blow his load. I want to taste Justin's lips now, damn it!

Oh shit, I'm so damned close to losing it. If 'what's his face' pokes one more finger in my ass while sucking on Justin, I'm not going to last much longer. Okay, that does it! I know that face so well, and those sounds... my boy is about to shoot. Let it go, Sunshine, let it go! Ohhh, beautiful man, beautiful. Oh God, how I love that look. He looks so good. If this idiot that Justin chose would hurry up... oh good, there he goes! NOW MOVE! I want those lips. They belong to me! Just a couple more thrusts..... one more.... OH YES! YES! YES!

***************************************

Justin's POV:

Well shit! That was hot! I mean Dirk, or Derek, or Dick, or whatever he said his name was when I first met him at Babylon tonight... doesn't really matter to me anymore.... anyway he blew a decent load, but he really didn't taste right. Shit, too salty. Bet he probably doesn't eat a healthy diet like Brian does. Now there's a man who tastes good. Glad I won't be bothering with this guy again though. He nearly gagged me trying to force more down my throat than I was ready for. Brian knows just how and when to move. Well, the guy tried.... not his fault he isn't talented like Brian.

Don't know what Brian's trick is called, but gotta give him credit. He can give a decent blow job. Wish he'd move out of the way now. I need the taste of Brian's mouth to clear out the taste of D something or other. I can feel Brian twitching inside me and I know that face... that gorgeous face. He's filling me up, but he wants more. He wants to kiss me. Wonder if he knows that he gets a certain look in his eye every time he wants to plant one on me. Oh good! He's moved his trick out of the way. Oh yes. There's that taste I've been waiting for. Damn Brian, nobody is ever going to be able to satisfy me again. You've ruined me. You have the most delicious mouth in the world. That's it, just use that tongue to push that other man's taste out of my mouth. You, Brian, you're the only taste I ever want in my mouth again.

Oh, now that's funny! Brian's trick wanted to fuck him now in order to get off. Like that's going to happen. It was a little rude of Brian to tell the poor guy that he could either fuck himself or get my trick to let him fuck him. Mustn't laugh. Ah, but I notice my trick isn't protesting. Hope they hurry up. I have plans for Brian once they leave.

************************************

Brian's POV:

Oh this guy has balls. Gotta give him that. As if I'll let anyone top me. Justin yes, but anyone else... forget about it. Thank heaven both tricks seem to be into each other. I've had enough of them both. They gave Justin a good time, which he deserves after putting up with me, and it's time for them to leave. I'm ready to hit the shower and I have some ideas about cleaning up. It only takes two for what I have in mind.

Okay, I saw that look from Justin. He wants me to be fair and let them finish before I shove them out the door. I'll be nice, but come on guys, lets move it. Good, looks like they're about to finish. Took them long enough. Hope they get my subtle hints.

*************************************

Justin's POV:

Poor Brian. The man just doesn't know subtle. Jumping off the bed, grabbing their clothes and throwing them at the guys can only mean one thing. But thankfully they seemed into each other enough that they're not balking. Can hardly wait for the sound of that massive door sliding shut.

Ahhh, here comes my... what? Partner... boyfriend? Hell, names don't matter. My Brian. That'll do for now.

'I don't know about you, but I'm ready to clean those guys off me,' he tells me. You don't have to ask me twice, lover. I willingly and happily follow him into the bathroom. This is one shower that I am going to so enjoy.

*******************************************

Brian's POV:

Now that's more like it. Fresh and clean and nobody else but Sunshine's smell in my nostrils. And the taste of his seed in my mouth. I don't know how he could have such a healthy load left in him so quickly after giving it away to my trick, but that's the joys of youth, and man do I love celebrating his youth. I was more than happy to be on my knees in front of his impressive dick and sucking the life out of it. It was the least I could do after he gave me the best damned scrub down of my life. I can still feel those magic fingers kneading the muscles of my back and shoulders... and then when he crouched down to show how much he had learned from the rimming lessons I've been giving him all this time. Oh yeah! But I loved the way he flipped me around as if he was as big and strong as me and proceeded to work my cock like a man possessed. Let's face it, I can shoot a second load just as good as the young ones. Good to know I won't have to worry about keeping up with Justin any time soon.

Damn, but he feels good lying here in my arms. Yes sir, I made one of the smartest moves in my life by telling Justin the truth and working out some rules with him that we can both live with. Must remember to thank Mother Deb for pushing me in the right direction. But that's for tomorrow. Tonight, I'll just hold on to my Sunshine and see where this thing takes us. Good night Sleeping Beauty. Okay, I know that was a little lesbianic, but hey, I never said it out loud! Doesn't count.

The End


End file.
